


Love Me As I Am

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins finally decided to come out of the closet to his father-like figure Triple H, but he sadly doesn't take the news all too well.





	

Triple H couldn't even believe the words he just heard... "I'm gay." From his beloved boy Seth Rollins; he always thought of him as his very own son - flash and blood! And to make matters even worse: he said that Dean was the one that stole his heart. After a few days went by, Triple H decided to pay Seth a visit at his home in Iowa, while Dean was away for the weekend at his home in Las Vegas. "Seth... I..." Triple H said, looking for words. "You're sorry?" Seth said, tapping his foot. "No..." Triple H said, narrowing his eyes. "Then why are you even here?!" Seth said, loudly. "Well, I found a really cute blond chick... you'd look pretty darn good with her in your black skinny jeans." Triple H said, smiling widely. "Sorry, but I'm taken." Seth said, pretending to pout. "But you're not really into guys! You just need some help finding the right girl, that's all!" Triple H said, fiddling with his fingers. "And you just need help accepting me..." Seth said, under his breath. "Look, you're like a near and dear son to me... I just want what's best for you." Triple H said, closing the gap between them, then hugging him. But just then... Dean shows up! "Hey, I decided to visit you earl-" He said, before getting cut off by the sight of the two hugging. "Deano..." Seth said, speechless. "What's he doing back?!" Triple H said, pointing his finger. "Me?! Why are you even here?!" Dean said, ticked off. "Guys!... I love you both and I'm not going to play favorites." Seth said, intensely.

Seth Rollins is so upset; he just can't understand why his "father" Triple H and his "brother" Dean Ambrose just can't seem to ever get along. "Listen... I'm gonna go do my crossfit early today... I'll catch you both later." Seth said, walking out of his house with his head down low. "You had absolutely no right showing up here earlier today uninvited!" Dean said, ticked off. "Oh? You're afraid I'm gonna go find out that y'all share the same bedroom or something?!" Triple H said, fired up. "You're such a sad excuse for a boss..." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Well, you're such a sad excuse for a lover!" Triple H said, snapping back. "Listen here, I've been with Seth through thick and thin... you're just using him." Dean said, hopping onto his boyfriend's couch. "I am not! Look, I gave Seth a roof over his head when he was struggling as an independent wrestler." Triple H said, sitting down besides Dean. "So, don't you dare say that I wouldn't give my life for that boy." He continued, getting emotional. "Look... I'm sorry, okay? I just... I'm very protective of him." Dean said, taking a deep breath. "Well, at least I can tell that you really care about him..." Triple H said, laughing. "Yeah..." Dean said, chuckling, "I really do." He added. After a few hours go by... Seth returns home... "Um..." Seth said, in disbelief at the sight of Triple H & Dean eating dinner together. "Seth, your foods getting cold!" Triple H said, getting up to reheat it. "Sup, Seth!" Dean said, chewing.

**Author's Note:**

> goshhh i could never ever get tried of writing Ambrollins fanfictions! :) please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this story! ♡♥


End file.
